


Accustomed

by QuentinCrisp



Series: A Peaceful Life--Rogue One Drabbles [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baze hates seeming weak, Bodhi takes charge, Caring Bodhi, Gen, Jyn and Kaytoo love to argue, Long Hair, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuentinCrisp/pseuds/QuentinCrisp
Summary: Baze gets sick and Bodhi holds back his hair. Because we've all been there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> By "sick" I mean "vomit," so if that squicks you out, you might want to stop reading. It's not graphic though.

Bodhi had finally managed to tune out Jyn and Kaytoo’s bickering and to focus on the malfunctioning thrust engine when Baze made a strange noise and steadied himself against a crate.

“Are you okay?” Bodhi asked as he wiped the sticky engine grease off his fingers. Baze silently waved off his concern, but the pilot persisted. “Baze? You look a bit pale.” Baze stood very still, then suddenly bent over and supported himself with his hands on his knees.

“I think,” Baze slowly croaked, “I’m going to be sick.”

Bodhi’s eyes widened and he sprang up to grab a nearby pail and place it under the woozy assassin.

“Jyn! Kay!” he called with enough urgency to interrupt their quarrel and promptly draw them from the far side of the ship. “Baze isn’t feeling well.”

Baze obligingly illustrated Bodhi’s point by vomiting into the bucket as if on cue.

“Kriff,” Bodhi breathed. “Jyn, go get Chirrut, will you? Kay, we need a wet rag and a cup of water.” The two scuttled off to obey without complaint, for once. The pilot suspected this rare show of compliance had something to do with the expression of green revulsion that had crept across Jyn’s face. And Kay had likely followed her simply to continue their argument.

As the sick man began to heave again, Bodhi scrambled to gather his thick, silvering hair and hold it back out of the way, managing to pull out his own hair tie and use it to corral the unruly mane before it fell into Baze’s face. He felt Baze’s toneless hum reverberate through his body as he silently rubbed small circles on his broad back, attempting to give the Guardian room to breathe while still reminding him of his presence.

“Thank you,” Baze finally managed between dry heaves.

“No worries. My brother was sick a lot as a kid,” Bodhi explained, gently stroking the back of Baze’s head. “I’m used to it.”


End file.
